


C.P.R

by deaddarkness



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod Crane gets a unexpected visit from the privateer baring gifts which lead to some surprising outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C.P.R

Ichabod stood alone on the porch of his current residence which belonged to the late August Corbin. Abbie had dropped off dinner, though he can’t help but feel the absence of good whiskey and company fogging his mind. The view of the lake under the moonlight and the mist settling upon its glassy surface can’t help but make him wonder whether he will continue his lost wife. The lack of love in his current state whilst it been sleeping, only flares up whenever he sees Katrina; even more so he found himself thinking about Abbie that way too. He’s forever tied to this coming of days to her though being torn between two women had left him confused with his choices.

It was the sudden rumbling of a car that pulled up outside that diverted his attention from that thought to the man coming out and swagging up towards him, baring a large bottle of whiskey and a cheeky sly grin.

“Crane! Nice to see your enjoying the night air.” Ichabod stood a little agape to see Hawley near him. He had already been drinking yet managed to drive the car to his place in one piece.

“Hawley.... what are you doing here?”

Ichabod headed inside and the blonde trailed behind him, “I’ve come baring gifts. I think after the fighting and monsters you just come back here and sleep. You need a drink to stop the stress”

Ichabod took the bottle of whiskey thrusts at him as Hawley sat down on the sofa. Ichabod just sneered at the blonde and his dirty boots on the sofa arm, though he couldn’t help but think about that dream he’d been having. It wasn’t anything to do with the missions, or Abbie, or his wife.

“Drinking is one way of escaping the complexity of the day.”

Ichabod poured himself a glass regardless of whom supplied it to him; the privateer peered over the couch.

“Good stuff, not the one with that guy you don’t like on it.”

Hawley laughs and Ichabod downed a glass, feeling the welcoming warmth to his stomach. With the fire going, the light played off Hawley’s blonde locks and beard; his blue eyes filled with deviousness.

“Crane I been thinking…how you can remain so prim and prop and obviously you’re just pulling anyone into your web you’re creating with these prophecies. I guess you’re making my job more interesting.”

Hawley smirked as Crane had another glass of whiskey. The dream had formed into his mind and he tried to shove it away, though he can only blame watching Glee for it.

“You have a habit of showing up at the right time.....can’t help but wonder what you want to gain from all this.”

Ichabod sat in the arm chair by the couch with the bottle in his hand. It was then Hawley sat up and leaned towards Ichabod, his eyes were entrancing to look into

“Besides money....didn’t you want to learn CPR?”

Ichabod felt flushed in the face. After seeing Hawley save Abbie from drowning the skill would be good to know. Yet Hawley offering him, made him feel dizzy.

“CPR.....was that what you did to Miss Mills?”

“Yeah, I’m willing to do it to you. Maybe you need some more shots in you.”

“You want me to be intoxicated for the effectiveness of this exercise?” Ichabod scoffed as Hawley just laughed a little “Well, I’ll be the drowned victim, I’ll see if you know what to do.”

Crane was up for a challenge though now his dream was nearing prophecy, Hawley looking more and more appealing to his eyes. The privateer went onto the floor, the movements alluring Crane in a way he never expected he would feel. “Ok so pretend you pulled me out of the river....I’m lying prone and not breathing.....” Hawley’s voice was a quiet rasp now. This didn’t help that Crane was feeling oddly turned on. Was the prospect of leaving Hawley for dead or the fact he really wanted to get intimate with him?

Hawley laid limp-like as Ichabod put the bottle down and got onto the floor and crouched over the sleepy body, admiring his features, “Right from what I saw...you did” Ichabod bit his lip which wasn’t like him because he had to give Hawley some mouth contact, using his fingers he placed them on Hawley’s lips and pry it open before taking a deep breath in closing his eyes. His mind was reeling; he was going to be giving Hawley a lifesaving kiss soon. His lips over Hawley’s; the contact was an enticing taste of the booze they both had though it was soon ended quick as Crane panicked a little. He tried to cover that up when he worked out that Hawley was pressing down over the heart to bring air back to Mills. With some hard precise presses Hawley felt aroused by and remained closed eyed and lifeless.

“Right....this isn’t working, repeat.”

Ichabod lips went back over Hawley’s though this time Hawley moved, his hands were on Ichabod’s neck pulling him down. Crane was now at a loss of functionality and the desires from the dream he had decided to let play out. It was intense yet warm wet kisses that they shared until they soon parted, the look on Hawley’s face said it all. “Crane.....never felt like that before sure as hell wouldn’t mind some more” he soon sat up as Ichabod sat back on his knees, if anyone comes in and sees this he’ll have a lot of explaining to do.

“This whole exercise went array....yet” Ichabod grab the bottle and drank some more. Hawley got it off him and drank more before the bottle was placed aside. Hawley’s eyes darted to the bulge in Ichabod’s pants that left the man feeling vulnerable and flustered as he tries to pretend it’s nothing. “Was this just a poly to get me to trust you because now I don’t....” Hawley lips were back on his now that he was upright and pressed against Crane’s body. Compare to the moment he saw in Glee his dream had rapidly unfolding in front of his eyes feeling the privateers’ body move against his own, hands grabbing at his clothes he wanted to throw everything away. “Trust, you’re such an honourable man.....you got to sometimes let loose.” Hawley said when he pulled away, both of them were breathing heavily.

The way Hawley spoke just made Ichabod cut ties from himself, his hands found the bottom of Hawley’s shirt sliding it up feeling the flesh underneath, Hawley eventually pulled it off and threw it aside before his hands dove for Ichabod’s clothing. His hands were impressed by how toned Ichabod was then he hit the unfamiliar flesh which Crane noted in his eyes “It’s a scar....where the horseman sliced me.” Ichabod couldn’t match the unmarred beauty of privateers’ bezique. “I wouldn’t stop touching you until I reached for this.” Hawley’s hands went to the hem of Ichabod’s pants that sent a lustful moan from the man’s lips. Ichabod’s breathing was still tense and short burst he could feel the fire curling inside him as he watched Hawley free him, his fingers caressing the length like an artefact he wanted so badly. “Can we speed this up....”Hawley’s plan prolong the moment painfully stroking the throbbing organ watching Cranes expressions were amazing “It may be at a price....” Hawley nips at Cranes ear playfully as Crane hands gripped onto the man’s forearms, the muscles were firm yet the skin subtle and tanned the fire light just making it all more sensual to his eyes. “What is with you and bargaining... is that all you do... all the time?” Crane was now frustrated, his nails dug into the man as Hawley backed off from his ear to face him.

“I’m kidding.”

“Stop kidding, that’s all you do. I’m honestly in discomfort here and vulnerable.”

“You’re such a tight ass Crane.”

Ichabod shoved Hawley away and got up off the floor and noted the erection. He was willing to throw the man out after everything that has transpired though Hawley’s eyes still stared at the organ he licked his lips, Crane now saw something he desired Hawley was willing to service him the idea of him seeing him on the floor at his feet “Do you want me to finish off what we started?” he moved closer and took the organ in his hand again and placed into his mouth. Ichabod felt like he was going to collapse yet he sat down on the couch behind him to watch the blonde give him a blow job.

The feeling of the warm wet mouth around his sensitive body part was sending him into a cloud of lust, those lips and that mouth which always talked cocky to him now was applying something else he never had before: utter peace and bliss. It wasn’t long before a moan escaped him and he came into the privateers’ mouth suckling and swallowing the prize without an expression of disgust of the taste. Ichabod stared at the man at his feet who wiped his mouth with the back of his hand “That’s one problem solved.....” Hawley got up off the floor and stood, still shirtless as Crane now wanted more from him.

Hawley couldn’t help but notice that Crane was sitting up and toss aside his shirt he was wearing now the scar was on display, he couldn’t help but feel utter exposed “Crane you obviously want more… And I’m not going to leave you like this” Crane was already shoving his pants off as Hawley got out of his own though this part where Crane was going to be bracing the unknown. He was familiar with homosexuality to a extent whilst he never part takes in these acts of debauchery it was this night he wanted more personal closeness. “So for a man who likes women... why the sudden need for me?” Ichabod’s questions though were killing the mood the more and more Ichabod talked. Hawley gives him an unhappy look and moved away from Crane. “What?” Ichabod watches the man put his clothes back on and he still notes the bulge in Hawley’s pants as he picked up what was left of the whiskey.

“Your right...I best be leaving and finding a woman to pleasure.” Hawley was soon out the door leaving Crane naked on the couch flustered and disappointed some what he notice the stickiness and sighed he was utter mess so he proceeded to collect his clothes staggered towards the bathroom and taken a long hot shower thinking about the events that just unravelled. Though in his dream, Hawley and he were already intertwined in bed though he envision it all inside his mind finding that with the lack of Hawley and his assorted ways, though he can’t not let Abbie or Jenny know what or how he feels about Hawley. Just as well, Abbie didn’t come barging in to check up on him at all and saw that. “I guess this was a one time fraudulent mistake... how could I let him do this?” Ichabod slouched against the shower wall. Hawley was long gone and Ichabod was all alone again.


End file.
